


all the give and all the take

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This has been a concrete plan for about a month, but it’s been on Jackson’s mind for far longer than that. He knows that it’s filthy, that it’s kind of (very) slutty, but he doesn’tcare. He wants what he wants, and he wants this. Wants Mark and Jaebum and Jinyoung, wants it to be the four of them, and he wants their attention on him. What better time to try and make it happen than his birthday? They can’t refuse him then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ....... happy birthday jackson, i guess??? this is perhaps the filthiest thing i've ever written. for the sake of this fic, let's pretend that they were in korea rather than japan for the night of the 28th.

The knock at the door, though Jackson’s been expecting it, still makes him jump, still stirs up even more thrill in his chest. This has been a concrete plan for about a month, but it’s been on Jackson’s mind for far longer than that. He knows that it’s filthy, that it’s kind of ( _very_ ) slutty, but he doesn’t _care_. He wants what he wants, and he wants this. Wants Mark and Jaebum and Jinyoung, all three of them at once. Not like, _at once_ at once, because that’s just too much, fucking _impossible_ , but – yeah. He wants it to be the four of them, and he wants their attention on him. What better time to try and make it happen than his birthday? They can’t refuse him then. He’d been worried in the couple of weeks leading up to it, but that was fear that he wouldn’t get better in time and that his plan would fall apart, not about the act itself. Now, all he feels is anticipation.

“Yeah, come in!” he calls, and the door opens.

The door opens, and Mark, Jaebum, and Jinyoung step inside. Just seeing them there, seeing them with the knowledge that this is something they’ve all agreed to do for him, has Jackson’s heart beating faster. It only increases when Jinyoung locks the door behind them. The soft _click_ makes Jackson’s breath catch in his throat.

Jackson gets himself into position in the centre of the bed, lying on his side, an elbow on the mattress, head resting in one hand. In all honesty, he thinks it makes a pretty sexy sight.

“So,” he says, and although of course they all _know_ already, “you’re probably wondering why I gathered you here.”

In answer to that, Mark grins, fond, half a laugh escaping him. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, amused, both the action and the look in his eyes suggestive. Jaebum just rolls his eyes with a sigh, though there’s a trace of a smirk there that Jackson can’t help but notice.

“To fuck you,” Jaebum says simply, the smirk in his eyes now plain on his whole face, and just the coarse words, just the sound of Jaebum’s voice, makes something in Jackson shiver. He already feels exposed, given that he’s just in underwear while they’re all fully dressed, but hearing that just makes that feeling all the more intense. He doesn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed – Jackson Wang doesn’t have the _time_ for that – but there’s something there for sure, the kind of restlessness that’s there before a performance. It’s the excitement rather than the nerves, though, definitely. The others feel that, too: Jackson can see it on their faces. Soon, he hopes he’ll be able to see it in other places as well, hopes he’ll be able to see it in Jaebum’s jeans, Jinyoung’s pants, Mark’s sweats.

“That’s right.” Jackson beams at the three of them, hoping some of Jaebum’s smirk is mirrored on his own face. “That’s exactly right. Get over here.”

They do as he says and move towards the bed, just hovering around at the foot of it, and _yeah_ , OK. Jackson had expected that it would be a little awkward to start, even though he knows every single permutation of the four of them have hooked up at some point. Just not like this – never like this.

It won’t be like that for long, though. Jackson will make sure of it: he’s a mood maker, after all. He can get them through this, can get them to the point where clothes are coming off and there are hands all over him and it isn’t so awkward anymore. He sits up so he doesn’t have to crane his neck up to look at them, shuffling down closer to the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang over the side. Silence hangs heavy in the room, only mildly uncomfortable, and Jackson guesses he should be the one to break it.

“You all still wanna do this?” he asks.

“We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t,” Jaebum says shortly. Jinyoung and Mark nod in agreement.

“Huh. Thought you might just show up to let me down,” Jackson says, though he’s joking, smile still on his face to show it.

“Oh, you know we would never.” Jinyoung’s tone is sweet with an edge of danger – exactly what Jackson’s been hoping to hear from him. “Right, Mark-hyung?”

Mark’s the only one who hasn’t spoken since coming in, but Jackson wouldn’t have expected anything else.

“Right,” he says. Mark’s own smile is wide, casual – like he’s here to do absolutely anything but fuck one of his best friends senseless with two others – but his eyes are hungry in a way that he can’t hide. “How did you wanna do it?”

Jackson considers. Honestly, his mind never got much further than him on the bed on his hands and knees, the three of them taking their turns with him, maybe a cock in his mouth as well as his ass, lots of words of encouragement from everyone. He never gave any thoughts to how it might _start_.

“I think we’ll just let it happen,” he says. He reaches out a hand to grab at Mark’s t-shirt and tugs, and Mark steps forward, letting Jackson pull him closer. “Like so.”

Mark’s standing in the V-shape of Jackson’s legs now, and Jackson tilts his head up and sits up straighter, trying for a kiss. Mark gets what he’s after and bends down to let their lips meet. The position isn’t exactly comfortable, has Jackson’s neck straining, but when the kiss itself makes it clear how much Mark wants this, Jackson can’t quite bring himself to care. His fists tighten in the fabric of Mark’s shirt and he hums into Mark’s mouth, savouring the heat. It’s close enough to how Mark usually kisses – warm, slow, lazy – but there’s something else, too. Something underneath that, something darker, something that feels consuming. Jackson chases it, lets himself get lost in it.

Either side of him, the mattress dips down: both Jaebum and Jinyoung are beside him now.

“Getting selfish?” Jaebum wonders, his words dry, right there in Jackson’s ear, and Mark and Jackson break apart.

“I think you should be asking him that,” says Jackson, nodding up at Mark. “This whole thing is about me being selfish in the first place, which, I’m allowed to be, by the way. It’s my _birthday_.”

“It is,” Jinyoung says. “But didn’t you want all three of us as presents?”

There’s no way Jackson can deny that. He moves back to the centre of the bed so there’s enough room for them all, and Mark joins the three of them on the mattress, kneeling up. Jaebum and Jinyoung kneel too, and like this, Jackson feels – surrounded. It’s kind of intimidating, but in the best possible way, the kind that has his mouth going dry and his cock stiffening a little more.

“If you’re presents, then you’ve gotta let me unwrap you.” Jackson knows it’s cheesy as hell, but he can’t help it. “You’ve all got too many clothes on.”

And that’s something that no-one else can seem to deny. Honestly, Jackson kind of likes the feeling of them being clothed while he isn’t (likes that it means they’re all looking at him), but he’d much rather they be naked as well.

Before Jackson can even think to say anything else, Jaebum’s leaning in for a kiss, hand firm on Jackson’s face. Jaebum’s rougher than Mark was, teeth as well as tongue, and by the time Jaebum pulls away, Mark’s shirtless, and someone (Jinyoung) has undone the button and fly on Jaebum’s jeans. Jinyoung’s unbuttoning his own shirt, too, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor as he moves even closer to Jackson.

“Already hard for us?” he comments, nodding down at Jackson’s crotch. Jackson returns his smirk. It’s not like he didn’t spend the last few minutes or so he waited for them periodically reaching a hand across to palm at himself through his briefs, mind on what shape the rest of the night would take, so yeah, he’s hard – for them. For all three of them.

“You know it,” Jackson tells him, taking one of Jinyoung’s hands and letting him have a feel. Jinyoung’s fingers stroke over the bulge in Jackson’s briefs, just as slow and teasing as ever, and Jackson hisses. He watches as Jaebum and Mark kiss, as Jaebum’s hand squeezes Mark’s bare shoulder and Mark’s reaches under Jaebum’s shirt. Soon enough, that’s off as well, followed by Jaebum’s jeans and underwear and then Mark’s, and then finally, when Jinyoung stops touching Jackson, he’s naked, too.

Jackson blinks up at them, smile widening the longer he looks. Now, in a complete reversal of events, he’s the least naked of the four of them. Annoyingly, no-one actually does anything about that about that just yet.

“You’ve got everything we need, I take it?” Jaebum asks instead, and Jackson nods, heading up to the nightstand so he can retrieve a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like doing this without the condoms there, bare skin to bare skin, drowning in nothing but them, but safety comes first, even if they’re all clean. Still, not doing it now means it’s something new he can suggest for another time, gives them an excuse for there to _be_ another time. Jackson places the two items in his hands on the bed, and is about to exclaim that someone should get his pants off or he’ll do it himself, when some sudden words from Mark make him blink in surprise.

“How do you want it?” Mark asks. Jackson looks at him, eyes narrowed, puzzled, only half sure of what Mark means. “How do you want us to fuck you?” Mark clarifies.

Jackson gets himself on his hands and knees facing the pillows. He might as well just show them.

“I want it like this,” he says. He arches his back a little, pushing his ass out. “All of you. I don’t care who goes first or last or whatever, I just want it.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jinyoung says, a finger – just _one_ finger – trailing down Jackson’s back, and Jackson sighs.

“Please,” he repeats. Jinyoung hums in approval.

“Please _hyung_ in my case,” Jaebum adds. “And Mark’s, too.”

Jackson knows that Mark doesn’t even care all that much about whether he gets called hyung or not, but it’s wise to use it right now to appease Jaebum.

“Please, Jaebum-hyung. Mark-hyung.” Jackson’s eyes flicker from Jaebum to Mark. They – or, Jaebum does, at least – want him to beg for it. Jackson can do begging, can do it just fine, though it’s usually done in the heat of the moment, when he’s so close to coming that there’s no way to control it, when someone’s actually giving him something and he wants more of it. Now isn’t like that. Now, he consciously has to think of what to say. “Please fuck me, come on. You know how much I want it. Please.”

“Well,” says Jinyoung. “I think we’ll have to take these off first, yes?” His hand’s at the small of Jackson’s back now, fingers hooking under the waistband of Jackson’s briefs, teasing.

“Fuck, _please_ , yeah.” Jackson can’t even help it – this time, the words just spill out. It isn’t like his last plea: these aren’t words he _knows_ they want him to say, words they’re coaxing him into saying. This is something completely different, is just a free-flowing stream of thoughts, and Jinyoung chuckles.

“I thought so,” he says. There are two hands on Jackson’s ass now, both Jinyoung’s, and slowly, ever so slowly, he works Jackson’s underwear off. Jackson gasps when his cock comes free from the fabric, able to hang there hard between his legs rather than trapped underneath tight cotton. He lifts his knees, one after the other, so the garment can come off completely, and finally, it joins the rest of the clothes on the floor. Like this, ass bare and out and with all of them looking at him, Jackson feels even more exposed than before. It’s what he wants, though, and he wants it so _badly_. Jinyoung’s still touching him, fingers cool on Jackson’s warm skin, and Jackson shivers. Forget want, he fucking _needs_ this.

“Let me,” Mark says. He’s picked up the lube now – Jackson knows what he’s asking. “Do you want me, Jackson?”

 _I want all of you,_ is the answer running through Jackson’s mind, but right now, he knows that won’t get things moving any further, and yes, he’d like Mark to do this for him.

“Yeah,” he says. “I want you.”

He hears the _clip_ of the cap of the lube being flicked open. He hears lube being squeezed out onto fingers. Knowing what’s coming soon, he relaxes his body the best he can for it, unable to help the shudder when one of Mark’s fingers presses inside. Mark’s always so careful about this, slow because he’s being cautious, not because he’s a tease like Jinyoung. And, even with as much as Jackson wants it, he’s kind of grateful that Mark’s being so thorough. It’s been a while – much longer than Jackson would like – since the last time he had this. His body will definitely be used to it again by the end of the night, but right now, he needs to readjust.

Jackson’s so into getting fucked – has waited so long for this – that it’s easy enough, and by the time three of Mark’s fingers are inside him, he can’t call it anything other than perfect. Jaebum and Jinyoung there watching, hard with hungry eyes, only enhances it.

“Good?” Jaebum wonders, but the question is for Mark rather than Jackson.

“Yeah,” comes Mark’s answer, and then, the palm of his other hand sweeping over the curve of Jackson’s ass, “I can’t wait to be inside you for real.”

There’s something about the way he says it – that warm, genuine kind of sexiness that seems to be so effortless for Mark – that makes Jackson groan. When Mark’s fingers get the right angle to brush up against Jackson’s prostate, he only gets louder.

“I think he’s ready.” Jinyoung looks amused by the noise, eyes and smile the kind of wicked that has Jackson’s cock throbbing, _wanting_.

“I am,” Jackson agrees. He’s so fucking ready. “Come on.”

Mark pulls his fingers free. It’s an agonising minute or so as he gets a condom on and lubes his dick up, but then his hands are there, steady on Jackson’s hips. His cock is there, too, and he grinds the length of it against Jackson’s ass before one of his hands moves to help him push it in.

Just like Mark’s fingers were, the first press inside is slow. Jackson knows it has to be: it’s more of a stretch, after all. He clenches around Mark, tight, smirking at the sound of a moan from behind him.

“Come on,” Jackson repeats. “Fuck me.”

Mark does, finding a rhythm easily. It’s even, constant, firm, and of course it’s good, more than that, but Jackson wants even more, _knows_ that Mark’s capable of giving him more. And yeah, he’s going to make dumb references to their songs if it means he’ll get it.

“Mark,” he says. His voice is already a little cracked, but _shit_ , he wants to sound wrecked by the time it’s someone else’s turn to fuck him. “Mark, Mark, Mark. Remember how on our album, the one we just released, there’s this song, yeah? A song we both worked on, a song called _Shopping Mall?_ You know that song, you know how you call yourself a _beast?_ Fuck me like one.”

That seems to do it. There’s a pause, just for a second, but then Mark grips harder at his hips, hands so tight that Jackson full on whimpers, and starts to push his hips forward in hard, damn near punishing thrusts. When he goes especially deep, Jackson swears he hears Mark snarl, and that? One of the hottest things Jackson’s ever heard, no doubt about it. He loves it when Mark’s like this, when he just lets fucking _go_ and doesn’t hold anything back.

And so Jackson doesn’t hold anything back either. He lets every noise that wants to escape him come out, every single whine and curse and breathy little half word. He’s usually loud anyway, knows he can get really whiny when it comes to it, but now he’s exaggerating, putting it on. Mark’s inspiring most of it, sure, but some of it is Jackson himself, is him trying to encourage and entice Jaebum and Jinyoung.

It works.

“You want something?” Jaebum asks. His tone is cool, but at the same time, it burns.

“Yeah,” Jackson says. There’s an extra deep thrust from Mark, and Jackson has to moan before continuing. “It’s like, a cue to get one of you to let me suck you off. You know, to shut me up.” He glances between Jaebum and Jinyoung.

They look at each other. Jaebum cocks his head in Jackson’s direction, raising an eyebrow at Jinyoung.

“Go ahead,” he says, and so Jinyoung moves in closer to Jackson, hand wrapping around his own dick and presenting it to Jackson. Jinyoung gives it a jerk, slow and smooth, and a little more precome beads at the tip. Jackson looks up, locks his eyes with Jinyoung’s, and licks his lips.

“Fuck.” The word is quiet, so much so that Jackson would say Jinyoung’s speaking under his breath. “Go on.”

Jackson does, eager. Between this and Mark still fucking him, he feels so full – feels _fulfilled_. It’s exactly what he wanted from this, and he groans around Jinyoung when Mark’s cock hits him just right. Jaebum’s behind Jinyoung now, pressing their bodies close together, hooking his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder. One of Jaebum’s arms winds around Jinyoung and his hand settles in Jackson’s hair, gripping hard. Jackson does his best not to gag around Jinyoung because of the touch. He just keeps bobbing his head on Jinyoung’s cock, lips tight around him, the wet heat of his tongue making Jinyoung moan. Jackson looks up at him again, and – _fuck_. Jinyoung’s eyes are lidded, his lips parted and swollen and shiny with spit, and like this, he’s even more beautiful than ever. One of his hands moves to Jackson’s cheek, fingers trembling a little, and Jackson sucks harder on his cock, wanting to hear him groan again. Jinyoung does, and behind him, Jaebum _growls_. His mouth’s on Jinyoung’s neck, pressing kisses to his jugular, his collarbone, his shoulder. Jackson’s wondering whether anything Jaebum’s doing will be enough to leave a bruise when the next push of Mark inside him comes so suddenly – so hard Jackson would almost call it _brutal_ – shoving him further forward on Jinyoung’s dick, forcing him to take it deeper.

Not that Jackson minds in the slightest. He just lets it happen, lets them have him however they want it. It’s how _he_ wants it, after all. He wanted it to be overwhelming like this, wanted to breathe in them and nothing else, wanted to be full – and he has it.

He closes his eyes and just _takes_ it, relaxes to it, loses himself in it. There are hands on his hips, hands in his hair, hands cupping his face, and they’re all perfect-perfect-perfect, guiding him and touching him and showering him with silent praises. There’s a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, both belonging to people he loves and cares about, and he feels wanted, needed, the very best kind of used. Right now, he doesn’t even need any real words from them to know how they feel: the noise they’re making is enough.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung pants out, the first coherent word from him in a while. “Jackson, let – let me go. I don’t wanna come yet, and–” He cuts himself off with a moan, the combined product of Jackson’s mouth on his dick and Jaebum’s teeth in his shoulder.

Jackson understands and pulls off of Jinyoung, panting for breath. He can still taste Jinyoung in his mouth, the scent of him heavy, and he kind of wants more, but he’d rather Jinyoung fuck him. It’s what he asked for from everyone, after all.

To Jackson’s surprise, Mark pulls out, too. He expected that Mark would carry on until he came, hands clutching at Jackson’s hips and a long moan on his lips, but apparently not. Jackson whines at the loss of Mark inside him, but this just means that this will all go on for longer than he thought it would, though, doesn’t it? This means that he’ll get _more_.

“Who wants the next turn?” he asks, voice audibly huskier after having Jinyoung in his mouth, propping his head up with his elbow, chin in his hand.

Again, Jaebum and Jinyoung share a glance, no doubt silently deciding with nothing more than a mere look at each other. Jackson wonders, sometimes, how they can even do that, how they can convey so much – how they can convey _anything_ – by saying so little. It’s the same between Jinyoung and Mark sometimes, but this is different somehow, this is _them_ , this is something… deep. Whatever it is, it’s something Jackson doesn’t get: he needs to actually be able to express how he feels out loud to know that he’s being understood.

“Well, seeing as you already got started on me,” Jinyoung says, smile sweet but the look in his eyes deadly, “I think I might as well.”

Mark passes him the lube and a condom, and Jinyoung moves so he’s behind Jackson, so he’s in the position Mark was moments ago. Jackson hears the sound of the condom wrapper being torn open, hears the squelch of lube, and waits for Jinyoung to make his move.

He half expects Jinyoung to use his fingers first, just to be devious, but – no. That’s Jinyoung’s cock pushing inside him, and Jackson hums in satisfaction at the feeling. Jinyoung holds himself inside Jackson for a moment, balls deep, and then pulls back a little before driving back in with swift, fluid rolls of his hips. He isn’t going as hard as Mark was, but he’s faster, the fingers on one hand tracing circles into the flesh of Jackson’s hips.

It’s a different kind of good to the way Mark was fucking him, and Jackson lets it take him over all over again. Mark’s up beside Jaebum by the pillows now, watching, two pairs of eyes on nothing but Jackson and Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s grip isn’t as solid as Mark’s was, so there’s more room for Jackson to move around, but when he does, unable to help it, there’s a noise of disapproval from behind him.

“Stay still,” Jinyoung says, firm. One of his hands moves from Jackson’s hips and comes down on his ass, the slap harsh and the sound from it just as deadly, and _shit_ , Jackson thinks he could go for some more of that.

Disobeying seems to be the best way of making Jinyoung give it to him, and so Jackson _doesn’t_ stay still. The same hand slaps over the same place it did the first time. Jackson’s skin’s starting to sting under the force of the hit.

“I thought I told you to stay still.” This time, Jinyoung switches it up, the other hand landing a spank on Jackson’s ass as the first returns to his hips. Jinyoung’s still thrusting into him as he does, and Jackson rocks back against him, not wanting it to end. After a moment, Jinyoung seems to realise that he doesn’t even need to keep pushing forward – Jackson wants it _that_ bad – so he stops, and Jackson’s basically riding his cock from his hands and knees, crying out when Jinyoung spanks him again. Jackson can still feel the way Mark and Jaebum are watching them, and he looks up to meet Mark’s gaze first. Mark’s eyes are somehow even darker than Jackson’s ever seen them, lips shiny because he keeps licking at them, something there in his expression that almost seems – reverent. There’s lust, that’s for fucking sure, but there’s also something so close to awe that it makes Jackson moan the same way that Jinyoung’s hand squeezing at his ass does. After a moment, Jackson lets his eyes drift across to Jaebum, and Jaebum – Jaebum is fucking _fire_. He’s just sitting there, one hand slow and lazy on his cock, and he still looks so composed even with what’s happening in front of him. Their eyes meet, Jaebum’s so piercing that Jackson feels like Jaebum’s gaze is burning holes in his skin, making him melt into nothing but the arousal that’s still blooming deep in his gut. Even if he hadn’t been fucked by Jaebum before, Jackson would _know_. Jaebum won’t need any encouragement, not like Mark did. Jaebum will take-take-take from him, will give everything he’s got without even being asked to, and Jackson knows he’ll be ready for it when the time comes.

Another hit from Jinyoung – a thrust of hips from Jinyoung, finally starting to actively fuck again – and Jackson’s eyes fall shut, breaking his eye contact with Jaebum. He stops fucking back on Jinyoung’s cock, hands gripping tighter at the duvet to keep himself steady, and lets Jinyoung take what he wants, lets Jinyoung take everything. Jinyoung doesn’t spank him again, just keeps his hands on Jackson’s hips so he stays still, but Jackson can still feel the burn of the slaps. He knows he’ll have to ask Jinyoung to do that again for him sometime – soon, if there’s the time. (There won’t be – not yet, probably not until promotions are finished – but Jackson can hope.)

When Jackson next opens his eyes, he looks up at Mark, immediately drawn to where Mark’s hand is: in his lap, around his dick. The condom’s gone, of course, was thrown away soon after Mark switched with Jinyoung, and now – _now?_ Now, Jackson can see how hard Mark’s cock is, can see the precome leaking, getting it wet. Jackson can see, and Jackson _wants_.

“Mark.” Jackson nods at him. “Come here. Let me get you off. Let me make you come, yeah?”

Mark does as he’s asked and kneels up, moving close enough that Jackson can reach for his cock, close enough that Jackson can get his mouth around it. Mark gasps and his hips jerk forward, but that’s OK, more than OK. Jackson can deal with that. Likes it, even.

Jaebum gets behind Mark like he was behind Jinyoung earlier, hand wrapping around not to grab at Jackson’s hair, but to settle between Mark’s legs, at the base of his cock.

“You should come on his face,” Jaebum murmurs, but it’s loud enough that they all hear it: there’s an interested sounding hum from behind Jackson, from Jinyoung.

“Shit,” Mark mutters under his breath. His hips stutter forward again, like he just can’t help himself. “God, yes.”

“Do you want that, Jackson?” Jaebum asks. The look in his eyes – a dark, steely glint that sets Jackson’s insides alight – says that he knows Jackson does. Mark pulls his dick back so Jackson can answer.

“Please.” Jackson’s voice is even rougher than before, and he only fucking hopes this won’t affect his performance onstage, though right now, he’s half past the point of caring. He can care later. He looks from Jaebum to Mark. “Please, hyung, please come on my face.”

Mark shudders at the words. Jaebum’s hand actually wraps around Mark’s cock, and he nods down at Jackson. Jackson closes his eyes, understanding. He might not get to see the look on Mark’s face as he comes, but he’s getting _this_ , and he gets to have it with Jinyoung still inside him, still fucking him, with Jaebum looking on over Mark’s shoulder.

So, Jackson waits. He listens as the noises Mark makes get increasingly breathier, as he groans, long and loud, and Jackson knows it’s happening moments before Mark’s come hits his face. His lips and cheeks are wet now, and he feels so _dirty_ , but so brilliant. He’s slow to open his eyes, to look up at Mark and Jaebum, and when Jinyoung fucks into him a little harder, Jackson’s eyes just squeeze shut again. He waits for Jinyoung to come as well before opening them back up, listening out for that perfect moan, for the sound of his own name.

“You want to be cleaned up?” Jaebum asks once Jinyoung’s pulled out.

Jackson shakes his head immediately. The only way he’d want it gone is if Jinyoung were to lick it off, but right now, he doesn’t even want that. He wants to stay like this, marked up by Mark.

“Leave me like this,” he says. They do.

“You want to move into another position?” Mark wonders. “Like, onto your back? Just so your knees won’t hurt as much?”

Jackson’s knees _do_ ache, just a bit, and it’s very thoughtful of Mark to be concerned, but he shakes his head. He doesn’t want that; it would be too much focus on just the two of them rather than the four of them. Even though it’s only him and Jaebum who haven’t come yet, Jackson still wants Mark and Jinyoung to be involved. Jaebum fucking him on his back just wouldn’t allow for that as much.

“No, I still want it like this.” Jackson turns his head to look at Jaebum. “Want you to fuck me like this,” he says, a little louder. Jaebum only smirks at him.

It’s not long before Jaebum’s switched places with Jinyoung so he’s behind Jackson, until a third condom wrapper drifts to the floor, until another cock’s pressing into Jackson’s hole.

Jaebum doesn’t waste any time. He doesn’t bother with teasing, doesn’t need to be told to go harder or faster. He just goes for it, fucking into Jackson with strong, practiced strokes, knowing exactly what Jackson wants, what he _needs_. Jackson drops from his hands to his elbows on the mattress, hands shaking in the sheets, pushing his ass back for more. Jaebum always makes it feel like he’s simultaneously giving and taking from Jackson, like he’s not only giving Jackson everything he needs but tearing out a part of Jackson for himself as well. He’s unapologetic about it, too, hips snapping hard and fast, cock driving in deep. He’s so fucking sure about it, and if there’s one thing Jackson can attest to, it’s that he’s never seen Jaebum vulnerable in bed. He knows Jinyoung has, but that’s between them. If Jaebum wants Jackson to see that, Jaebum will show him.

“You should tell him,” Mark says. He’s still so close to Jackson, and the words are directed at Jaebum, spoken over Jackson’s head, his body. “Tell him how good he is.”

Behind Jackson, Jaebum moans on another deep thrust, and even that alone is praise – but not praise enough.

“Fuck,” Jaebum rasps. “Jackson, fuck. So good. You feel so good. So, so fucking good, _god_.” He’s hardly even saying anything, just repeating the same thing over and over, but they’re still perfect golden words that do just as much for Jackson as the fucking itself. Well – maybe not _as_ much, but it heightens the sensation somehow, and Jackson’s thrilled that Mark encouraged it. Mark knows what he likes. Like this, Jackson glows.

“You’re so hot like this, Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung tells him, carrying on the trend. His voice is fond, laced with the kind of satisfied sounding warmth that Jackson swears is only possible after an orgasm. “So pretty when you’re getting fucked.”

Jackson grins, wicked.

“So are you,” he says, because Jinyoung fucking _is_ , and Jinyoung’s own smile widens at the compliment.

Mark nods his agreement and reaches a hand into Jackson’s hair. He isn’t clutching tight like Jaebum did, like the way Jaebum’s hands are on Jackson’s hips right now. He just strokes through, somewhat soothing, the touch so different from how Jaebum’s pounding into Jackson. Jackson leans in to it, wanting more, and Jinyoung seems to sense it, one of his hands joining Mark’s. Their fingers brush against each other in Jackson’s hair – he can feel it – and he can’t even care that they’re messing it up. It was untidy, anyway: sweaty and messy and evidence of a good time.

Jackson’s so focused on that that it takes him by surprise when Jaebum’s hand wraps around his dick, starting to jerk him off with the same urgency of his thrusts into Jackson. Jackson sure didn’t ask for this, but he’s more than OK with it: his cock’s achingly hard and he _needs_ it. Besides, it’s better than endless teasing and denial would be (not that that doesn’t have its time and place), so he’ll take it. He’ll take anything Jaebum wants to give him.

Another few twists of Jaebum’s wrist, another few thrusts inside Jackson, and Jackson’s a fucking goner. He sobs and presses his face to the duvet, Jinyoung and Mark still petting his hair, still telling him how good he’s been for them all. Jackson comes like that, sparks shooting up behind his eyes as they roll, as his toes curl and his thighs shake, as he cries out into the bedsheet. Jaebum’s grip isn’t so hard on his hip anymore, almost calming instead, but he’s still fucking into Jackson just as firmly as ever. It isn’t long until he comes, too, and _shit_ , Jackson’s always so smug that he can get Jaebum to make that _noise_.

Once Jaebum’s pulled out, Jackson just wilts onto the mattress even more. Everyone’s eyes are still on him, attention staying there as he sits up and gets himself comfortable by the pillows, taking a seat between Jinyoung and Mark. With them all looking at him, with the sex over, he’s suddenly all too aware that he’s still got Mark’s come drying on his face. He’ll deal with that later: right now, he just needs a couple of minutes to catch his breath, to relax. Maybe more than a couple of minutes, depending on how comfortable he gets.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Mark says, taking one of Jackson’s hands in his.

“Happy birthday,” Jinyoung echoes. He kisses Jackson on the cheek.

“Hm.” Jaebum moves up the bed, slots himself in between Jackson and Jinyoung. “Happy birthday.”

Jackson just smiles and nods, acknowledging.

“Thanks,” he says after a moment. “All of you.”

For once, he doesn’t think there’s anything more he can say than that, but he doesn’t think it matters. He just squeezes Mark’s hand tighter, leans in to Jaebum’s shoulder, reaches over so he can hold Jinyoung’s hand, too. It’s been a rough few weeks, a busy few weeks, but he has them. He has them, and he knows he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> so. that was that. thanks for reading!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
